godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia
Gaia is the daughter of Nyx and Chaos, and is seen as the "Ever Present Mother of Earth". She is the spouse of Uranus ("Father Heaven") and mother of the Titans, Cyclops and the Hecatonchires. In the God of War series, she was banished in the Titanomachy but helped Kratos in his quest for revenge and in return he set her free as well as the other titans. She is also the narrator of all three God of War games. Biography Birth and Mother of All When the universe first appeared there was nothing but Chaos. Eventually came Nyx and together they created the world. They wished to survey they work so they created so they created the Isle of Creation and from it Gaia was born. So she wouldn't be alone Uranus came forth and they joined together and Gaia gave birth to the Titans, Cyclops and the Hecatonchires. Uranus, hated the Hecatonchires and sealed them in Tartarus. She begin to hate him and planned revenge. Revenge against Uranus In anger at the imprisonment of her children he asked the Titans to help overthrow her husband. Only Cronos accepted and when Uranus went to lay with Gaia Cronos castaway his father with his sickle. The severed members was thrown in the ocean and from that came forth Aphrodite. The Titans would rule with Cronus as their leader but had no sense of what to do until Gaia gave birth to Themis giving the natural order. Themis gave birth to the sisters of fate who proved more powerful and the Titans left the island. Cronos' Fate and Zeus' Protection Cronos learned that one day his children would overthrow him so, Cronus began devouring his children as they were born. However, when Zeus was born his mother, Rhea could not bear to lose another one of her children that with Gaia she switch the baby Zeus with a stone and sent a eagle to take they baby Zeus to Gaia to hide him. When Cronos came he devour the stone, unaware of the switch. Zeus was cared for and raised by Gaia on her back and he would grow up to hate his father and the titans. He planned to free his siblings and take revenge on the titans. Eventually, Zeus made Cronos vomit up his siblings and they proceed to wage war against the Titans. Titanomachy During the Titanomachy, she helped the Titans battle against the Greek Gods. Zeus created the Blade of Olympus and used it to banish the Titans to the Underworld. Kratos Gaia would watch Kratos rise as a Spartan General and fall as the servant of Ares. She observed and narrated the events of the first God of War game. She told the story of Kratos rise of the new God of War and his murder of Ares. God of War II After Kratos is killed and betrayed by Zeus, Gaia appearing in visions to Kratos while he was being drag down in Hades. She renews his fighting spirit appearing in various forms. She tells Kratos she wants to help overthrow Zeus and free the titans. She claims to do this because Kratos was destined to change the fates of all Olympus. When Kratos is told that Sparta was destroyed she appears in a vision as his wife, renewing his fighting spirit and warning Zeus will torment him if he dies. After Kratos fight Zeus and kills Athena he travels back in time to the Titan War and saves Gaia and the titans from being banish and takes them back to the present. Gaia appears at the end of the game climbing Mount Olympus with Kratos on her back and will be fighting in the Second Titan-God War. Gallery Image:Gaia1.jpg Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Titans Category:Immortals